


Times Out

by AshenDreams



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma Possession, F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform, ladrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6275707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshenDreams/pseuds/AshenDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LadyBug and Chat Noir are in the middle of a heated battle with a flame throwing akuma. LadyBug is in trouble and Chat saves her but his powers are dangerously close to running out.</p><p>(( just a quick little MLB fic I have been wanting to write for a while. Hope you enjoy it!))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Times Out

Chat Noir’s face turned stressed from intense when he looked down at his ring blinking on it’s last green light. He had maybe just about five minutes before he changed back.

What’s worse was that a crazy fire manipulating akumatized villain was hurling flames at the two hero’s with a loud evil cackle.

LadyBug just barely dodged one of the searing flames that got hurled towards her direction. She jumped to the side with a shocked face and then stood back up in a defensive stance and brought out her weapon, recovering with a challenging grin.

Chat Noir gave a quick smile at her expression and suddenly it gave him more energy.  
He forgot his powers were close to running out as he stood beside her to face the villain, pulling out his staff.

“Stand down you pyromaniac! You are no chance for me and Lady-AAh!”, Chat noir cried out with surprise as a flame was thrown right at his face and LadyBug gasped as he bent over, just missing being burnt.  
The fire akuma threw her head back and laughed before flying over to LadyBug with her jetpacks.   
ChatNoir growled as he threw his silver baton at the villain to stop them from approaching any further but this just made their rage grow and as her anger grew so did her powers.

“ Oops..”, Chatnoir gave a nervous laugh and LadyBug scoffed, “ just stand back and let me handle it!”, LadyBug said in a serious tone but before ChatNoir could stop the fire akuma she blasted over to LadyBug and grabbed her wrist, pulling her away with a sinister laugh.

Chat noir gasped reaching his hand out, “ LadyBug, No!”, he ran after them both across the top of the building after grabbing his weapon.

LadyBug struggled to make the villain let go but she couldn’t break her strong grip. She let out sounds of pain as the akuma burnt her wrist with her scalding powers.

She managed to throw her self up to punch the fire villain right in the face but that only made her angrier. The villain then dangled the red hero over the Side of the building as ChatNoir stood near them.

“Come and get your little bug girl! ”, the pyromaniac gave the blonde hero a wicked expression and LadyBug shut her eyes with fear.

“ No! Don’t drop her!”, ChatNoir screamed the words but the villain just laughed carelessly and released LadyBug from her grip.

The two hero’s cried out in shock and the villain laughed, flying away. LadyBug grabbed the side of a window sill thankfully but her burnt hand made it difficult to hold on.

Chat noir looked over the edge and winced as he heard his ring blinking again meaning his power was almost out. He didn’t care though, saving LadyBug was more important.

“Hold on my lady!”, he called after her and LadyBug gave him a terrified look he had never seen before, “ hurry!”, she cried out.

Chat Noir extended his staff towards her and she grabbed it as hard as she could and Chat pulled her slowly to safety, careful not to let his grip slip.

It was like it was in slow motion as his suit slowly faded away with green and black colors and LadyBug gasped as she saw her partners suit fade.

He finally got her to the top and with a surprised noise she landed right on top of him. LadyBug blinked with a groan as she looked up hesitantly to see ChatNoir…wait no…“Adrien?”, she choked out the words.

Adrien looked up at her with a tired and embarrassed face, “ uh, why yes, hello my Lady..”, he scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

“Is it..really you?”, LadyBug gazed into his eyes with huge blue ones, “ you’re my partner?”, she gulped as her face grew pink.

Adrien gave her a cheesy grin, “yep…it’s me..”, he admitted with a shrug. LadyBug then threw herself at him followed by a tight hug, “ thank you for saving me, Adrien..”, she said sweetly and Adrien blushed hard, embracing her back with his eyes closed.

She then pulled back and put her hands on his shoulders, wincing at her injured one, “ we better go after that Akuma!”, she said with a wink and Adrien’s eyes widened.

LadyBug got up suddenly, leaving a slightly subdued Adrien on the ground, “ I think she was headed to the park! Feed your akuma and meet me there! ” LadyBug called after him with a wide grin as she ran towards the side of the building throwing her LadyBug yo-yo towards another building.

She smirked at him before swinging to the other building and Adrien got up and ran towards where she went. “ Hey wait! Aren’t you going to reveal who you are now? It’s only fair! Argh..”, he frowned as she became out of sight, “dang it.”

He crossed his arms with a sigh, before running towards the door to go back down through the building to find Plagg some food.

“I wonder who she could be…”, Adrien said quietly and Plagg rolled his big green eyes, “ someone right under your big nose probably.. ”, he mumbled. “ What was that?”, Adrien pulled the kwami out of his pocket with a curious look, “ nothing! Just get me some cheese ! I’m starving.”   
The little black fairy complained and Adrien gave him an amused look before rushing down the building stairs, not wanting to keep LadyBug waiting too long.

 


End file.
